Saladin
Headmaster Saladin is the headmaster of Red Fountain. Before the series aired, it was obvious that he worked with the Company of Light and Bloom's parents. In the first season, he helped to defeat the Trix, with the help of Cloud Tower and Alfea. In Season 2, they were attacked after the opening of their new school for the Codex. He is Helia's uncle and a friend of Bloom's parents, Oritel and Marion, and was once part of the Company of Light together with them and fought along with them against the Ancestral Witches and Valtor when Domino was destroyed. Appearance Saladin is a short, round, elderly man with thick gray eyebrows and waist-length gray hair. He is clean shaven and wears a simple dull tunic/robe. He carries a golden staff with its top shaped like a dragon's head with a purple gem inside its mouth. File:Saladin_-_Civilian.jpg Personality Saladin is shown to be a very wise and calm person, as shown when Red Fountain was attacked by the Army of Darkness. He also cares about his students and is willing help them when needed. He is however, not afraid to scold them. He also appears to be very protective of his school seeing as he was devastated when he lost it because the Trix had over powered him and everyone else. Saladin also does not trust people easily, in particular those who have any relations with evil but he is quick to forgive especially when they have proven themselves. As seen when Knut asked for Saladin's help, Saladin was very skeptical and even critical of Knut until he realized Knut was telling the truth. History Pre-Series Saladin was a member of the Company of Light. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Saladin has a minor role in this season, and is mostly scene in the episodes where the Trix and the Army of Darkness, destroy Magix. He makes his official appearance in "Secrets within Secrets" as he supervises his students training for the exhibition while commenting on his excitement to see Codatorta's dragons demonstration. He also points out the importance of this event as the VIPs will be present. On the day of the exhibition, Saladin came to see the commotion Sky (who was disguised as Brandon at the time) and Riven were causing. He warned them that he does not wish to upset the VIPs and therefore the boys must be on their best behavior. The boys salute him with Riven gruffly doing so. He tells them to get ready. As the exhibition begins, all is going well until Sky and Riven's rivalry gets the better them and started pinning the dragons against each other. He watches in dismay but thankfully the matter was settled by Codatorta. After that, Diaspro and Bloom break through the arena's floor and continued their aerial fight with Bloom defeating Diaspro. This causes issues and Saladin confirms with Faragonda Bloom is her student. He then states very clearly to her that "Bloom has ruined his exhibition." Faragonda asks for Saladin's forgiveness. |-|Season 2= It is revealed that Helia is his grandson. During the summer he has made plans to rebuild Red Fountain and puts it in action during the beginning of the term tournament to celebrate Red Fountain's rebuild. He eventually realizes that the Trix are in his school and also after the Codex. Ironically, he is one who leads Icy to it, but fortunately the Codex is too well guarded for Icy to initially take it. |-|Season 3= Faragonda explains to the Winx how the Company of Light was created to destroy the Ancestral Witches. She also mentioned the past members, including Saladin. When Valtor challenged Saladin, Faragonda and Griffin to a battle at Lake Roccaluce he placed an illusion spell that caused all three to be pitted against each other, thinking that the other was Valtor. However, thanks to the Winx, the battle soon ended. |-|Season 5= Saladin makes a small reappearance in this season as he was seen attending the annual wind rider competition that was being held at Alfea as well defending Alfea from the Specialists' wind riders after they had been turned in to ferocious lions by Darcy. In The End of Tritannus,", he is seen celebrating the defeat of Tritannus. |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Saladin makes a small appearance in this special as Stella is giving an overview of the magic schools in Magix to Bloom. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Saladin is observing his students training for the exhibition. He speaks with Codatorta about the progress and that he is excited to see his dragon demonstration. Saladin also stresses how important the exhibition will be since there will be VIPs at the event. He sat in the same aisle as Faragonda and Griffin and witnessed Riven and Sky pinning the dragons against each other and Bloom and Diaspro's aerial battle. After that he upsettingly told Faragonda that her student had ruined his exhibition. |-|The Battle for Magix= Saladin and Specialists fighting in Red Fontana against the army of Darkness. But Trix destroy the school and all are placed in Alfea for battle. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Lord Bartelby, Domino's royal writer, explains to the Winx and Specialist about the Company of Light. The book opens to the page that shows Faragonda, Saladin, Griffin, Oritel and Marion. He is later seen in an illusion of the Company of Light fending off the Ancestral Witches. |-|Magical Adventure= Saladin does not make an appearance aside from a book that shows him in his younger years when he was still in the Company of Light. Magical Abilities Saladin was an accomplished and powerful wizard whose magic could rival those of other highly formidable magical beings, such as Faragonda and Griffin, who were his old colleagues in the Company of Light, and with whom he fought and defeated the Ancestral Witches. Despite his old age, Saladin's powers were revealed to have retained their potency: he was able to fire powerful magical blasts as well as cast high-level spells, such as a fire-extinguishing spell that could cover an extensive area. When his magic was used in conjunction with those of Faragonda and Griffin, it was even able to permanently vanquish creatures with the ability of regeneration. Saladin may know some basic, first-level spells that all wizards can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, fixing minor messes. His magic manifests as orange illusive waves. And using certain spells his magic is green. Uses of Magic *'Shield of Justice' Trivia *In the 4Kids version, Helia is Saladin's nephew. *Saladin's name might have been based on that of Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub, more commonly known as simply Saladin, who was a Sultan of Syria and of Egypt who successfully fought the Crusaders in the twelfth century and won the respect of many of them, gaining the reputation of a great knight and becoming a legendary symbol of chivalry on Europe. *Saladin appeared to be taller in his younger years and had black hair (as seen in Season 3 flashbacks) or brown hair (as seen in the second movie). *In Issue 37 of the comic series, it is revealed that Saladin dated a classmate named Zatura when he was young. The two broke up when Zatura began dabbling in the dark arts with the hopes of gaining everlasting youth and immense power. Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Company of Light Category:Specialists Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Helia Category:Allies Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Red Fountain Staffs Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Games Category:Recurring Characters